Happy Birthday, Dave
by Jeffaplus
Summary: The kiddos venture out to find their friend Dave the perfect birthday present. Their adventure lands them in a hedge, on top of a Hummer, and eventually bouncing off the aisles of a supermarket. Movie based. Oneshot, please R&R!


**A/N:** Ross Bagdasarian, Sr. (stage name David Seville), who created the original chipmunks, was indeed born on January 27th. This is just a small bit I wrote to commemorate it. Happy Birthday, Dave!

Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks or their hugely successful franchise. Nor do I own Spongebob, or Avril Lavigne's _Girlfriend_, or any other trademark mentioned in this fic. All I own is the idea...

And by the way, this fic is based on the new movie, which was just too cute for its own good. Naturally I just had to write a fanfic about it. Hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading!

* * *

"_Christmas, Christmas time is here..._" sang Alvin the chipmunk cheerily as he hula hooped, swiveling his recent present — his very own little towel rack — around his waist.

"Alvin, may I remind you that Christmas was over a month ago, now," said Simon dryly, and he adjusted the glasses on his nose. He was currently reading his own Christmas present: A copy of a _Chip and Dale_ children's book. "Hmmm ... fascinating creatures, this _Chip 'N' Dale_ pair. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear they were trying to cash in on our success."

"Yeah, but still!" chirped Theodore; he was currently swinging on a swiveling lamp, spinning it like a top. "Christmas is just so much fun ... and besides, I got the best present ever!" He picked up a little stuffed bear, about the size of a figurine, and squeezed it in a hug. "I call him Ross."

"Yes, Theodore," said Alvin with a roll of his eyes, "we know. But I still say my present's the best." He continued to circle the hula hoop around and around his body, moving it up and down, up and down — until it clattered to the floor and Alvin stepped out from the ring, grabbing a nearby washcloth. "Now if you'll excuse me, the shower calls." And he shed his traditional red sweatshirt and hopped into the dishwasher, pulling the door shut and turning on the water. "_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend ... hey, hey, you, you, I think you need a new one..._" came his singing voice as he scrubbed.

Simon sighed, putting the book aside for now. "Theodore, are you up for a little TV-watching?" he asked — for, in addition to getting all of them individual gifts, Dave had also given the three Chipmunks a copy of the first season of _SpongeBob SquarePants_ on DVD. Theodore nodded eagerly in response, and Simon flipped a switch on the remote, selecting the episode where Patrick and SpongeBob decide to open a Bubblestand.

Alvin paused momentarily in his singing to swing open the dishwasher door and hop back onto the counter; his fur was covered in foam. "Hey, hey, I can't believe you're watching _SpongeBob_ without me!" he said, paws on his hips. "You _know_ it's my favorite show, Simon."

"That's the point of a DVD, Alvin," replied Simon in a bored tone. "You can watch any episode of the show anytime you want. If you miss it, you can always go back to it."

"Oh, you're no fun," said Alvin, and he retreated back into the dishwasher. "_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger ... 'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better..._"

"Aw, Simon, I've seen this episode already," Theodore pouted. "Can't we watch the one where they throw SpongeBob a birthday party?"

"I don't think that's from season one..." Simon started, then suddenly paused. "Birthday," he repeated, stricken. "Birthday._ Birthday..._"

"Are you okay, Simon?" Theodore asked, turning to face him with a concerned look.

"Oh my _gosh_, I just remembered," said Simon, putting a paw to his forehead. "Today's January 27th, right? Theodore — today is Dave's birthday!"

Without a second thought Simon zoomed to the kitchen counter and pulled open the dishwasher door. "Alvin! Get dressed — we're going to get Dave a birthday present!"

Alvin made a little squeaky scream, covering himself. "Why does this _always_ happen?" he yelled. "Can't you wait until I've rinsed?"

"There's no time!" said Simon, pulling on his blue sweater. "Dave's coming back soon, Alvin, and we need to get him a present! It's only fair, isn't it? I mean, look at all he gave us!"

"Fine, but I don't remember getting him one last year..." Alvin said, as he climbed out of the dishwasher and dried himself with the washcloth.

"That's 'cause we were busy trying to make it big!" Theodore chirped, totally oblivious.

"You mean _Ian_ was trying to make us big," Simon growled. "We were just along for the ride."

"All _right_, all right," said Alvin, pulling on his red sweater and donning his little cap. "I'm ready; let's go."

"Hey, Simon? How much time have we got to look?" Theodore asked, as the three of them headed for the door.

"Not enough," Simon muttered. "Dave was going to renew the restraining order against Ian, and then he was stopping by his mate Claire's house for dinner ... and we all know how long _that_ could take."

"But he keeps insisting she's not his mate," Theodore said, confused.

"Oh, please," said Alvin, rolling his eyes. "It's totally obvious." He then struck a triumphant pose, pointing at the front door. "Come on, you guys! Let's find Dave the best birthday present _ever!_"

* * *

"There's a hedge. You think Dave is into hedges?"

Alvin was pointing at a wall of leaves that lined the street — a wall of leaves, mind you, that was about two yards away from Dave's house.

"No, Alvin," said Simon, "I do not think that Dave is into hedges."

"But it's so _cool!_" Alvin said, scurrying to it. "It has lots of leaves so you can use it as a hiding spot. And they tickle you sometimes too. And it's big. Grownups like big things, right?" He slid into the leaves, disappearing amongst the branches. "I'm _king_ in here."

"Alvin, get out of the hedge," groaned Simon. "We are not giving Dave a bunch of leaves for his birthday."

"Awwww..." said Theodore, who had been using one of the leaves to tickle his own chin. "Darn."

"What we need to do is get to one of those _stores_ that grownups always go to," reasoned Simon, looking down the street. "Then we can search until we've found the _perfect_ gift for Dave."

"Well, how are we gonna do that?" asked Theodore innocently, as he came to stand next to Simon.

"Hey, smarty-pantses! Get outta the street!" called Alvin from the hedge, gesturing in the opposite direction. Approaching the two siblings was a large yellow Hummer, frighteningly massive and intimidating to the little chipmunks. It blared its horn (seemingly for no reason) as it approached them, and Simon and Theodore covered their ears.

"That's it!" shouted Simon suddenly, over the noise of the horn. "Theodore, Alvin, climb!" And he made for the hedge, grabbing onto the branches and scurrying quickly to the top. Alvin and Theodore hastened to follow, and they climbed higher and higher as the Hummer drew nearer and nearer. Finally they emerged at the top, and without pausing for breath, Simon shouted, "JUMP!"

They jumped: Alvin, Simon and Theodore flew through the air and landed squarely on top of the massive Hummer. They quickly grabbed onto the edge of the hood, lying low so as to avoid being thrown off by the wind. Alvin glanced at his brothers.

"Looks like we're heading into town, huh?" he asked with a smile.

"Looks like it," Simon replied.

* * *

"Now, I've been studying these things, and I'm pretty sure that green means _go_, and red means _stop_," Simon said, glancing at a traffic light (which the Hummer was fast approaching).

"So what does yellow mean, then?" asked Theodore.

"Ummm..." Simon muttered, thinking. "...Get the heck out of there before it turns red?"

"Well,_ I'd_ like it to turn red," chirped Alvin, and he tapped a finger on his little hat. "Red is an _excellent_ color."

"Red also means that the car will stop, meaning we can get off," Simon said, with a glance at the street corner, where a large supermarket was sandwiched in-between various other shopping outlets (a restaurant, a jewelry store, and the like). "And the store is right there, so it would be nice."

The three chipmunks looked up at the approaching light, silently begging it. Closer and closer came the car; it wasn't slowing down at all...

"Guys, I don't think it's going to turn red," said Theodore, worried.

"It's going to turn red!" said Simon, sounding much more confident than he felt.

"No it's not!" argued Alvin.

"Yes it is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Maybe!"

"No!"

"Probably n—"

But Simon was cut off as the abrupt squeal of brakes reached their ears, and the car lurched forward, shuddering to a halt. "Get your dog outta the road, lady!" came the angry voice of the driver, followed by several obscenities.

"I don't think we should repeat those words in front of Dave," said Alvin, glancing downward.

"Come on, you guys! This is our chance!" said Simon, running down the side of the car, and his brothers followed once more. Above them, the traffic light turned to yellow, then red, by which time it was too late for the Hummer to move forward. The driver let out a groan of resignation and slumped in his seat.

"What'd I tell you?" asked Simon, as the three of them strolled into the supermarket.

* * *

"Here's a lampshade. Do you think Dave's into lampshades?"

The three chipmunks were now looking amongst the store aisles, browsing the many items lining the shelves. Their size ensured that they weren't noticed, which was probably a good thing, because ever since they had disappeared from the music scene almost a year ago, rumors continued to circulate regarding their personal lives. The three had found that it was best to ignore such things.

"No, Alvin," said Simon, "I do not think that Dave is into lampshades."

"Hey, uh, guys?" asked Theodore nervously, glancing amongst the shelves. "Um ... just how are we going to pay for all of this?"

Simon almost dropped the product he was holding (a bag of Goldfish), and he hit himself in the forehead. "Dang it ... I can't believe I didn't even think of that!"

"Oh, _relax_, Simon, you're too stressed," said Alvin cheerfully, and he whipped his hat off his head with a flourish. He showed it to Theodore and Simon; it was empty. "Nothing up my sleeve..." He then reached into the hat, fishing around for a moment; then his face lit up and he exclaimed, "Ah-HAH!" He promptly turned the hat upside down and a barrage of quarters and half-dollars fell out, piling up on the floor of the supermarket. "Presto!"

"Wow, Alvin!" chirped Theodore, and he went to examine some of the coins; they were indeed reel, and there were even a few bills mixed in with them. Simon quickly counted them up, muttering to himself. "Thirty dollars," he announced triumphantly. "We have thirty dollars to spend. That's perfect, Alvin, now put them back in your hat."

"If you insist," Alvin grinned, and he swept all of the coins and bills into a pile. He then raised his hat and, with a grunt, slammed it down onto the pile, covering the change completely. He then picked it up again, and the floor underneath it was bare; and Alvin put the hat back on his head with a friendly wink at Theodore, who was staring at him, open-mouthed. "Alvin, how'd ... how'd you _do_ that?"

"Maaaaagic, Theodore," said Alvin, waving his arms mysteriously, and clamped his lips shut with a grin, refusing to say any more on the subject.

"Whatever works," Simon said, rolling his eyes again.

The trio continued to look through the supermarket, with Simon rejecting all of Alvin's gift ideas (no to a gallon of milk, no to a block of cheese, no to a bottle of Windex). Theodore had some suggestions, too, but those were shot down as well (Beanie Babies, a Barbie doll, apples and oranges).

"Sheesh, maybe we should've just gotten him some savings bonds like he did for us," Alvin said, browsing the latest aisle, which was full of soda pop. "Grownups like those, right?"

"After all the fuss we made about them last year?" asked Simon, making a face. "I don't think so."

The trio presently came to the end of the aisle, where there was a free taste-test on a new brand of soda. The lady manning the table glanced downward just in time to see the three chipmunks leap onto the tabletop. "Excuse me, these are free, correct?" asked Alvin, pointing at the little glasses of soda.

"That they are," said the lady, resting her head on her hand. She wasn't paid enough to make a big fuss over talking squirrels, and even if she was, she was too tired to do anything about it. Instead she watched Alvin, who nodded to his siblings. "Drink up, boys."

Alvin, Simon and Theodore each slugged down a bit of the soda (Cherry Chocolate Diet Dr Pepper), and tossed the empty glasses aside, smacking their lips. "Huh," said Simon nonchalantly, "not bad."

Then all of three of them stiffened, their eyes widening simultaneously; and they shot off of the table into the air, squeaking with glee and caffeination. The sales lady recoiled in shock as she watched three little blurs bounce across the soda aisle, off the floor, and off the ceiling, making little squealy sounds the entire time.

"Simon!" called Alvin in a super-rushed voice, rushing in a blur around the shelves of soda. "This is even better than coffee!"

"I can't hear you, Alvin!" cried Simon; he was busy swinging off of the fluorescent lights on the ceiling. "Bombs away!" he cried, and he let go and did a cannonball into another glass of the soda sample, splashing the liquid all over the employee. She groaned in disgust. "I'll be right back," she said, heading for the restroom. "Don't kill yourselves."

"My sincerest apologies, miss!" Simon called after her, before being circled by his brother Theodore. "Simon, look out, I can't stop!" he cried, and he smashed into the bottle that held the rest of the soda, tipping it over. The liquid spilled out onto the floor, and Alvin slipped on it as he ran; the little chipmunk let out a scream as he slid across the floor at the speed of light, finally crashing into the table, which tipped and fell, landing mere millimeters away from him.

Simon and Theodore jumped off of the table as it fell, and the two of them landed on opposite sides of Alvin. "Aw, Theodore, look at the mess you made!" groaned Alvin, looking at the fallen table and the huge puddle of soda.

"We have to clean it up!" said Simon, and he hoisted the table upwards. "Guys, jump on my shoulders!"

Theodore and Alvin obliged, and Simon pushed on the table, passing it upward to Theodore, then Alvin, until at last they managed to stand it back up. Simon passed the (now nearly empty) soda bottle up as well, and Alvin set it onto the table before he suddenly swayed precariously from the top of the pile and fell. Theodore then followed, and both of them landed next to Simon with a grunt, getting themselves soaked in the soda.

"Well, that takes care of that," said Simon, brushing his paws off. "But we still have to get rid of this puddle..." He thought for a moment, then his eyes lit up. "Guys?" he said, glancing at Alvin and Theodore. "Drink."

"B-but we can't do that! We'll go all hyper again!" said Theodore, who was still twitching.

"You'll be _fine_, Theodore, now _drink!_" said Simon, and he fell to his knees, lapping up the puddle.

Alvin and Theodore glanced at each other; then Alvin shrugged as if to say, "Why not?" and joined Simon in his efforts. Theodore bit his lip, then did the same. Amazingly, they managed to keep themselves composed long enough to clean up the entire puddle, licking away all of it. As they slurped up the very last drops, Simon lunged and grabbed onto Alvin; he was shaking ferociously.

"I have an announcement to make," he said, very softly. "I am going to disappear now."

And disappear he did, darting away in a blur so fast that it seemed as if he'd simply vanished. Alvin and Theodore stared after him, before realizing they too were shaking considerably.

Alvin shrugged. "Me too." And with a whooshing sound, he was off, again squeaking happily with the effects of the caffeine.

"Wait for me!" Theodore shouted, and followed. The three of them bounced around the store, going from one end to the other, from the floor to the ceiling, from the "Fruits and Produce" section to the "Cat and Dog Accessories" aisle, darting around the supermarket so fast that their world was a blend of smeared colors and sounds.

The sales lady returned to her post with a confused glance at the soda bottle. "I could've sworn I had more of that..."

* * *

Finally the three chipmunks came to a halt in the "Baked Goods" aisle; both of them were panting and sweating. Simon was doubled over, grabbing onto his knees with the effort of getting his breath back, and Alvin leaned against a box of candles, taking in huge gulps of air. Theodore was the first to recover, and he turned to his siblings with a happy smile.

"Well, now that we're done with that," he chirped, "what are we getting Dave?"

"It's so ... _hot_ in here..." Simon gasped, and he moved to take off his blue sweater, but Alvin stopped him. "Hey, you can't do that in here! Then you'd be—" he dropped his voice to a whisper, "—_naked_ in public! Grownups don't like that."

"We're chipmunks, who cares?" asked Simon, and he yanked his sweater off, tying the sleeves around his waist.

"Fine," Alvin said with a cocky grin, "just don't look at me if ya see people staring." And he led his brothers on a stroll down the aisle, whistling a merry tune.

Gradually it dawned on Simon that they still had no idea what they were getting Dave. "You two, uh, out of suggestions?" he asked, before spotting a box that had a picture of a slice of cake on it. On the top were two words: CHOCOLATE MIX.

"_That's_ it!" said Simon, darting for the box, and Alvin and Theodore followed. "We'll bake Dave a cake! He'll love that." He picked up the box and glanced at the price tag. "Huh, seven dollars. That still leaves us with twenty-three more to spend on his present..."

"What? You mean, the cake _isn't_ his present?" asked Alvin, confused. He took a glance at the box, reading it.

"No, Alvin," said Simon patiently, "the cake is what he eats while he's_ getting_ the present."

"Ooh, chocolate's my favorite," said Theodore excitedly, clapping his paws together. "Maybe Dave will share?"

"It's up to him," Simon said, and he again took the box. "All right, let's keep looking."

So the chipmunks continued walking through the store, all the while dragging a box (which was as big as they were) behind them. Alvin decided to add sprinkles to the mix, and Simon began carting that as well; the bottle, tiny as it was, was still considerably bulky for him. Finally the three of them stopped in the next aisle, looking around.

"There's a dress," said Alvin, looking up at the fabric stretched across a hanger. "You think Dave's into dresses?"

"Oh, for _Pete's sake!_" Simon exploded, dropping the bottle of sprinkles and knocking over the box of cake mix behind him. "No, I don't think Dave is into dresses, or lampshades, or hedges or anything else we've managed to find in this _wasteland_! I should just give up, I've had to do all the thinking myself! And Dave's probably on his way home right now and we _still_ don't have a birthday present for him; all we have is a cake that we don't even know how to bake and some sprinkles to put on the cake that will probably never exist!"

He fell to his knees, exhausted from his rant, and dared a glance upward: Alvin and Theodore were looking at him with shock and concern. Panting heavily, Simon looked back down and didn't acknowledge their gazes. "All I'd wanted was to try and give something back, after all that he's done for us ... but apparently, that was too much to ask, wasn't it?"

"Awww..." Theodore said, his bottom lip poking out. Presently he came to stand next to Simon, and placed a paw on his brother's furry shoulder. "'Course it's not, Simon," he said. "We just haven't found the right one, is all."

"Which is why we're gonna keep looking," said Alvin, following suit. "All _three_ of us, Simon." He gave a reluctant smile. "If you think I'm gonna let you take all the credit, you're nuts!"

"I will ignore that blatantly obvious pun on our choice of food," said Simon, but he was grinning in spite of himself. "All right, fine. But we still don't know how to make the cake."

"Uh, duh?" said Alvin, swiveling the box around and pointing at the back. "Directions."

Simon adjusted his glasses, staring at it. "Huh. I don't remember that being there..."

"Ya just didn't look, Simon!" said Theodore cheerfully, helping his brother to his feet. "Now, c'mon! Let's go get Dave his birthday present!"

"Theodore, honestly," said Simon, as he stood back up and pulled his sweater back over his head. "We've searched this store from top to bottom already; do you really think we'll find something?" He sighed. "Let's just go home."

"But —" Alvin started.

"If we go home, we can start making the cake while we come up with other ideas," said Simon, dragging the box behind him and starting to read the directions. "Plus, we can stall Dave if he comes home early."

"Sounds good to me!" chirped Theodore, following his brother.

"Theodore,_ everything_ sounds good to you," said Alvin, following.

* * *

The girl working the cash register punched in a few numbers, closing the drawer, before a box of cake mix and a bottle of sprinkles were tossed on the scanner next to her. "Seven bucks on the cake and two on the bottle!" said Theodore excitedly, poking his head up over the edge of the table.

The girl stared a minute, shrugged, than rang it up. "More power to you."

"I hope it's okay if I pay you in change..." Alvin said, emptying out his hat again.

"Do you think Dave would like some gum?" asked Theodore, pulling a packet of Winterfresh off of the shelf.

"No, Theodore," said Simon automatically. "Put it back." He adjusted his glasses and flipped through one of the magazines at the newsstand (_The National Enquirer_, no less). "Who on Earth is Sharon Stone, and why would we care if her baby fears her?" Simon muttered to himself before turning another page. His eyes widened at the picture — an advertisement — and he stopped, struck by an idea.

"Hey, Simon, whatcha looking at?" said Alvin, coming to read over his shoulder, and Theodore followed.

"Guys," Simon breathed, tapping the advertisement page, "this is it."

"What, we're getting Dave a piece of paper?" Alvin asked.

"No, we're getting him what's _on_ the paper!" said Simon excitedly, turning around, and he hopped on to the counter and gestured toward the ad. "Miss, do you know where we could find something like this?"

The cashier glanced at the advertisement with a bored expression. "Well, we don't happen to carry that sort of thing, but there's a jewelry store next door," she said, pointing lazily.

"Thank you!" Simon said, jumping down, and Theodore hustled to follow him again.

"Boy, this takes the cake!" Alvin grinned, as he grabbed the cake box, the sprinkles, and then the receipt, and he winked cheekily at the cashier lady before jumping down and following his brothers.

* * *

"Guys?" Dave called, slamming shut the front door and looking around the entrance hall. "I'm home!" he called. "Hello?"

All was silent in the house, and Dave cast his gaze around again. "Alvin?" he called. "Simon? Theodore? Alvin? Alvin!"

He didn't have very far to look, however: As Dave rounded a corner, entering the dining room, he saw two lit candles burning brightly on the table. In the center was a large chocolate cake, with Simon and Theodore standing on either side of it and Alvin in front; all three were looking up at Dave with nervous smiles. On the top of the cake was a single candle, along with the words "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAVE" in colorful sprinkles.

Dave stared at it for a minute, stunned. "Guys ... this is ... this is amazing!" he said finally. He took a second look and noticed a little black box sitting in front of the cake. "What's this?" Dave asked, sitting down, and he picked up the box in his hands, opening it.

Inside was an engagement ring.

Dave went rigid, his eyes widening. If he had been stunned a moment ago, it was nothing compared to now. The gold on the ring sparkled and shone like something otherworldly, and the center, which was a large, gleaming diamond, was a thing of pure beauty. Dave sat like that for several minutes, just staring at it, before finally finding his voice. "...Guys, what...?"

"For you, Dave," said Simon with a grin, tapping the lid of the box. "And for Claire."

"Claire...?" Dave asked, still looking at the ring.

"Oh, please, you know where it's going and so do we," Alvin grinned, rolling his eyes. "And according to the TV, guys present these things to girls who they want to be their mate for life!"

"Mate for...?" Dave stuttered. "Guys, I can't ask Claire to marry me!" he said, growing nervous.

"Why not?" asked Theodore simply.

"You're both ready, aren't you?" added Simon.

"Yeah, Dave!" Alvin said, elbowing him playfully. "C'mon, you ain't gettin' any younger, you know!"

"But — but — but what if she says no?" Dave asked, with obvious anxiety.

"She won't," Simon said simply, grinning.

"We're sure," Theodore said with a cheerful nod.

Dave looked from them, back to the ring, and back to the chipmunks ... before he finally nodded decisively and stood up, putting the ring carefully in his pocket. "All right," he said, nodding, "I'll do it tonight."

"Yay!" the three chipmunks cheered, spinning and cartwheeling around. "We knew you would!" Alvin added, before Theodore clamped onto him in a tight embrace. "Theodore, I can't breathe..."

"So ... so you do like it, then?" Simon asked, rubbing his paws together apprehensively.

Dave smiled, gathering all three of the chipmunks up in his arms for a hug. "Aw, come on, you guys, how could I _not_ like it?" he asked, grinning happily, and the chipmunks smiled broadly as well. "I got a cake, I got a ring — this is the most special thing you guys could've done!"

"Yay!" Theodore squeaked, bouncing happily in Dave's arms. "He likes it!"

"Of course I do," Dave laughed, "it's the best present anyone's ever given me! Thanks, guys!"

"Well, we did want to thank _you_," added Simon, "for everything you've done, and all."

"Yeah ... thanks, Dave," said Alvin, returning the hug, and Dave could have sworn he heard Alvin making something like a purring noise.

Finally Dave set the chipmunks down on the table, sitting on a chair in front of them. "I just have one question, guys," he said, tapping the box in his pocket. "How on Earth did you afford something like this?"

"Well, we only had twenty-one dollars left, give or take," Simon explained, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose again, "so the jewelry store guy agreed to take what we had now, and make payments on the rest."

"And it probably didn't hurt that he'd heard of us!" added Theodore happily.

"Yeah, and we _could_, in theory, just pay it all off now," Alvin said, raising an eyebrow. "Those savings bonds are probably doing pretty well..."

"Oh, no," said Dave, wagging a finger. "You'll withdraw those funds when I say you can, and not a second sooner. But I'll talk to that guy myself tomorrow and see if we can work it out." He stood up again and clapped his hands together. "Well, I'll have to have some of this excellent cake before heading to Claire's, and I can't be expected to eat it all by myself! I'll have to share..."

The three chipmunks cheered, again dancing around happily. "Yay!" Theodore squeaked, "he said he'll share!"

"Can we play a song too, while we eat?" Alvin added hopefully. "We've got a couple ideas for a birthday tune..."

"Sure, guys," said Dave, heading for the kitchen. "Just let me get some knives and forks, and then we can eat!"

"Wait, Dave!" Simon suddenly shouted, lunging after him. "Don't go in th—"

Dave swung the door to the kitchen open and stopped, speechless. The place was a mess: There was cake batter all over the walls, rolling pins and utensils on the floor, frosting coating the counters, and general chaos all around. Dave took a step forward and heard a crunch; looking down, he saw that the floor was covered with sprinkles.

Dave glanced back at the trio of chipmunks. Both Simon and Theodore were pointing at their brother, who was smiling sheepishly. "Alvin baked the cake..."

Dave sighed resignedly, looking at Alvin, and opened his mouth.

"ALVIN!"

_The End _

* * *

_ Title of David Seville'__s next single, as sung by Alvin and the Chipmunks:_

_SHE SAID "__YES"__  
_


End file.
